The Journey
by MorriganD'eamon1993
Summary: As I am drawn closer to where I need to be I am given time to reflect on my Life, my Death, and my rebirth... My Journey up until this very moment.


The Journey

Prologue

_Laughing…_

I could hear them; even from three blocks away I could hear them laughing as though they were right next to me. A tiny part of me I was hardly aware of was screaming at me to reconsider. Screaming for me to leave it be and let it lie just as always had in the past.

"No," I whisper, silencing the tiny pleading voice in the back of my mind.

I could feel the anger rising, the burning in my throat rising as the night breeze carried up with it a mouth-watering scent which almost made me pounce before my targets were in the right position.

I held my breath but the animal inside me still raged, reminding me why I was here and what I had to do. I stand fully in one fluid instantaneous motion and inhale deeply, letting the scent in…letting the animal out, I close my eyes.

"Think Owen's ever gonna wake up?"

Someone else laughed, a man, "I doubt it, pretty sure he's brain dead,"

The question clear as day causes my eye's to fly open and my head to jerk downwards. I see them in the alley, perfectly even in the dark. I grit my teeth and crouch once more a sound completely alien to me running up and down my throat, A low barely audible growl.

Another man chuckled in response "Who cares, kid's probably gonna be put on life support anyway, hey Chrissie you got the stuff?"

I hear rustling then a harsh scent makes my nose wrinkle, drugs.

I keep my eyes on the five people in the alley three men and two females, my would-be _murderers…_ insulting me, as if they hadn't done enough.

"You don't think we went too far, I mean…It's not like you all believed the stories…that he could do things?"

Another laugh, It's more of a snort.

"Nah, I just didn't like the kid, his mama fucked with us more than once and she got what was coming to her, he got in the way…tried to be the hero besides…it's not like he's dead,"

My hands scratch against the roof of the building I'm perched on, I think back, the memories are muddled and blurred but one always stands out…the sight of my mother, head caved in, looking at me with unseeing eyes followed by burning and a soft voice telling me everything will be okay.

Torturous hours of agony, unheard scream of torment with only one hope keeping me going. The hope that these bastards would pay.

I leap.

The ground comes to me slowly, I see everything in perfect clarity, every single moment of blissful release as I clutch the leaders throat in my hand, Thomas I think he name was.

In an instant I'm back on the roof clutching the man in one pale hand, he struggles for breath and his face grows pale once he sees who I am.

"W…what the fuck…are you?" He croaks once.

He doesn't seem to recognise me…or I look different without blood and bruises covering every inch of my broken body.

I snarl. The sound startles me for a fraction of a second. The animal sound came from me, inhuman and hungry. I had only woken up a few hours ago when whatever happened…happened to me.

The seconds ticked by as I look the struggling man up and down, he paleness had left his face and had left his face. He struggles, his expression one of undeserved anger and I hear his friends screaming in shock and confusion.

"LET HIM GO!" I hear the woman, Chrissie scream.

I growl once more and Thomas kicks at my stomach, I feel the impact but no pain…not even discomfort.

The tiny pleading voice in the back of my mind speaks up once more begging me to stop, that it isn't worth it.

I ignore it and bring the struggling man closer to me. The sweet juicy scent radiating off him…I could almost smile…How could something so vile smell so appetizing.

"You…you're supposed to be," Thomas croaks as he struggles.

I cock my head in one sharp movement, unblinking, then I smile.

It's easy…Like slicing through butter as I thrust my hand inside his gut and the scent suddenly became infinitely more concentrated as blood spills from the wound, his mouth, his nose.

There was more screaming from below as his friends do not run, watching the horror.

My smile fades into a snarl as my lips curl back. I take in every moment of his agony as my hand rips free along with his small intestine, every moment of his suffering imprinted on my memory like a movie I could watch whenever I wanted, repeating over and over again in mere seconds.

Thomas gurgles but is still alive as I wrap the organ around his neck, ignorant the burn in my throat as his blood seeps down my almost completely white arms in warm rivulets.

"You…did this," I snarl, letting the animal speak through me in a rough furious growl, and I tightened the fleshy makeshift noose around his neck with every word.

Unfortunately his suffering doesn't last long but my lust for vengeance is somewhat sated. One down, four to go. I held his body out for his friends to see.

"Oh my god!" I hear the second woman gasp and she begins to run.

I throw the body and then I am behind her in an instant. Her neck gives quickly under my grasp and she crumples to the ground.

_Three to go._

One of the other men, a sandy haired youth not much older than myself charged towards me with a hate filled scream and I despatched him just as quickly with a kick to his abdomen. I heard his organs explode inside his body as he soars backwards. He flew between Chrissie and the remaining man and out the other end of the alley before smashing hard into a street lamp, toppling it, the heavy metal hit his pulverized corpse with a wet crunch and a shower of sparks.

I smiled once more ignoring the screaming internal voice that begs me to stop, _pleads _with me to leave.

Chrissie vomited, the scent is vile but not nearly as much as her pitiful wailing. I would save her for last.

The final man turned to run despite Chrissie's protests. I sprinted towards him leaping into the air and landing silently in front of him.

I lunged and one final sharp snap later he was lying dead at my feet.

I don't take much time to look at this final body, his death a meaningless consequence of my previous and final victims act.

I turn to Chrissie.

"Please!" She begs, "Please Owen!"

I shudder at her saying my name as I back her up against the wall of the alley. Tears stream down her face smearing her cheeks with mascara, blood rising up in her face and my mouth fills with a strange viscous fluid, I listen to her heart and I feel an all-encompassing urge to rip her throat open and drink…drain the life from her.

I grab her shoulders, feeling the bones crunch under my iron grip, she screams and begs, and struggles but it is pointless.

My eyes are locked on the bulging veins on her neck, and without hesitation I lunge for her neck.

My teeth ripped into her throat like it was nothing, and rich blood flowed into my open mouth.

A different scream ripped from her this time, one of absolute agony, a piercing screech as she claws at my back. Her nails rip into my clothes but snap off on my skin as I drink deep.

The taste is indescribable, her life was flowing in me the taste of flowers and honey and love and fire. All of these things filled me, nourishing me and soothed the ache that wracked my entire body. I gripped her in a crushing embrace and her body gives like a twig, her spine snapped and her body slumped down slightly as I held on to her withering body.

With one final animal snarl I threw Chrissie's withered husk to the ground and threw my head back as a feeling of absolute bliss washed over me. I stood there for what felt like hours as I let the life that was once the dead woman's flow through me, and with it there flowed a sense of clarity which made me collapse to my knees.

Heavy sobs wracked my body as I knelt in the carnage, blood and vomit and the scent of sweat and fear, all of them stabbed at me. There were no tears…I couldn't cry, I couldn't feel the warm fluid stream from my eyes. I sat there and let the tearless sobs continue.

I turned and looked at Chrissie's body, withered and drained of all nutrients, she was leather and sticks apart from her eyes, wide open and full of fear and in those glazed orbs I could see myself.

It was not the pale monster I was expecting…Three hours since I had woken up and I hadn't truly seen myself. An angel pale as the full moon with my face looked back at me; Slightly curled brown hair tousled and blood streaked, full slightly parted lips, button nose, flawless pale skin…but the eyes.

I reeled at the sight of those vibrant red eyes, It wasn't an angel…it was a demon, a blood red demon that fed on blood and killed mercilessly.

"My child…"

The voice was soft like silk and although it didn't sound threatening, I found myself standing fully erect and poised for another kill.

A woman stood at the far end of the alley, her hands clasped together just above her belly, She is just as beautiful and terrible as the creature I saw in the dead woman's eyes.

She's taller than me by a couple of inches with straight blonde hair that is tied back into a ponytail, bangs framing her symmetrical features, I took the time to look at her eyes that were deep red and stood out against her otherwise saintly appearance, they weren't however as vibrant as mine but did nothing to sooth my discomfort.

She cocked her head and smiled with absolute adoration before she glided towards me, her movements fluid and graceful.

She stops just in-front of me and caressed my cheek. Her skin was warm despite being just as pale and frozen looking as my own.

"My boy…my sweet, sweet boy," The woman said with a soft sweet coo.

I couldn't help but lean into her embrace with a choked sob burying my face into the curve of her neck and breathing in her flowery scent.

"Mom…" I mumble softly, my voice was no longer an animalistic growl but an innocent mewl.

The woman sighed and stroked my hair.

"Owen…I'm your mother now," The woman says.

I did not protest, I was emotionally drained and allowed the woman's to hold me gently, rocking me backwards and forwards in her strong arms for a moment before she gently pushed me back.

She looked me up and down, her brow furrowing before she smiled once more and gently brushed a finger across my lips.

"You made a mess," She tutted before holding placing her long delicate fingers under my chin, "Not to worry, you need to keep your strength up,"

She took my hand and began to lead me out of the alley as it began to rain heavily. I could see blood streaming from inside the alley carried with the water.

The woman turned to me once more once we were in the street.

"Listen to me…nobody will ever hurt you again Owen, I chose you for that reason…I felt your suffering and I could not bear it," The woman admitted, a look of genuine pain crossing her perfect features.

I looked away from her squeezing my eyes shut, but she soon had my face in her hands once again.

"I will explain everything, but for now we have to find you someone to drink…you must be thirsty,"

My stomach clenched at the thought of repeating what I had just done but the burning ache in my throat had once again made its presence known. I said nothing but already knew the answer.

The woman smiled and held my hand tightly.

"Then let's go, I have so much to show you,"

With one final smile from the woman we both sped off into the night, just as the sirens began to make themselves heard.

.O.

I shuddered at the memory of my first night as a vampire, the night where Owen Longford ceased to be but any anxiety and fear over the past were replaced by joy and wonder as I sped down the dusty road towards my destination. The pull was becoming more apparent now and I could feel myself getting closer and closer to where I needed to be…where I always needed to be.

I could feel the wind hitting my face, and the sun of the Nevada desert warming my glittering skin from the inside out, hell…I even enjoyed the smell of the bikes exhaust fumes as I sped down the road.

Even though I had quite a while until I reached my destination I still had time to reflect, to rememeber the events that had transpired up until this very moment…what was lost, what was gained…what the future held in store.

A smile crossed my lips as I picked up speed and I began to think back, every moment of my journey up until this point.

.O. End Of Chapter .O.

A/n Okay, this is kind of a promise to a friend…heh…It's sort of AU but the only real change to canon is that Jacob never imprinted on Renesmee who I have nothing against. It will be explained why. Jake and Alice are the only main character from the Twilight saga with a main role. This is an M/M fic but it's gonna be a slow burn…I hope you guys don't hate me too much for this.

Morrigan


End file.
